A New Beginning
by Moon Angels
Summary: ^^ Well, here's the last chapter!! It's been such a long wait since this hasn't been working! Enjoy!
1. Moving in and Confessed Love?

~**~ Disclaimer: I don't own Pocket Monsters

~**~ Disclaimer: I don't own Pocket Monsters! In fact, I'm not quite sure who does. ^^;;; (The Japanese Version anyways) So, if you can, please tell me! This is my first Pocket Monsters fic. I usually write Cardcaptor Sakura ones…. Anyways, please R&R and let me know what you think! 

--- Oh, BTW, I'll only use the Japanese names… sorry, but the dub names really scare and bug me…Tracey Sketch-it? What kinda bad pun is that? And Ash Ketchum? ~shakes head~ That'seven worse! (Actually all dub names scare me! Madison for my dear Tomoyo-san? What the hell??!! How do you get THAT?) Ahem, anyways…

Ash = Satoshi (sah-toe-shi)

Misty = Kasumi (kah-sue-me)

Brock = Takeshi (ta-keh-shi)

(dunno if I'll put him in here, but) Tracey = Kenji (ken-gee)---

Oh yeah and their ages!

Satoshi- 16

Kasumi- 17

Takeshi- 19

**A New Beginning****…**** **

** **

"Mou, Kasumi-chan… Why did you pack so much?" Sixteen-year-old Satoshi complained to his friend as he carried boxes into what would be home for a few months or longer. Kasumi giggled as she watched the two boys she had been traveling with for almost six years carry boxes into the house they had bought together on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Not all of it is mine Satoshi-kun… don't forget that you and Takeshi-san are living here too." Satoshi stuck his tongue at her. She rolled her eyes. "Six years has done nothing for your maturity."

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"Hey you two! Cut out the arguing already…" Takeshi shushed them as he came up the drive with an armload of boxes.

"She started it."

"Did not." Kasumi picked up Togepi and walked into the house, leaving the boys to bring in all the boxes.

"Hey! Why aren't you helping?" Satoshi yelled after her. She paused in the doorway to look at him over her shoulder.

"Someone's got to start unpacking…" He made a snort of disbelief.

"Oh just leave her alone and let's finish this. I'm hungry." Satoshi and Takeshi finished with the boxes about and hour later and were surprised to find that Kasumi had made some tea for them. The two quickly located the table and three chairs and set them up in the dining room the way Kasumi wanted it. Then the three sat down to drink their tea and talk. 

"It seems so weird to actually be living in a house after all the traveling we've done in the past six years." Kasumi reminisced. 

"Hai, but its also kinda nice to be able to take a break for awhile." Satoshi commented, staring at Kasumi unintentionally. She blushed under his stare and turned away before he could notice. Takeshi took in the scene between the two and kept quiet. He realized more about them then they did themselves. Sure they still fought a lot, but he could tell that they were starting to become more than just friends over the past few years. Neither of them would admit their feelings to the other though. That part was a little frustrating for Takeshi to watch. Maybe someday they'd figure it out. After drinking their tea, the three split up and went to their rooms to unpack their personal belongings. The rest of the house could wait till the next day.

**Kasumi POV**

_ _

I sat in my new room staring at the boxes that surrounded me. Sighing, I pulled the tape off the top of the nearest one halfheartedly. Lately my thoughts have been full of Satoshi. _Why? He was just a nuisance to me__…__or was he?_ Looking into the box, I noticed that it contained my picture albums. Ignoring the other boxes, I pulled one of them out and started going through it. The pictures inside reminded me of all the fun times we had had. _Satoshi and I arguing, saving various girls from Takeshi, Satoshi capturing new Pokemon, Satoshi defeating trainers and gym leaders, Satoshi and his goofy, yet cute smile that__…_ I shook my head. _Why do I keep thinking of him? Maybe__…_ My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hai? Come in." I called out, distractedly. 

"Kasumi-chan?" I looked up to see Satoshi's handsome face glance around my room and finally rest on me. "You haven't done much unpacking."

"Pikachu!" the mouse-like creature interjected from his spot on Satoshi's shoulder. I looked down, blushing.

"I know…" He noticed the picture album and bent down closer to me to examine it better. _Oh god__…__ Why does he have to get so close? _I did my best to control my blushing.

"Ara? Pictures ne? Is that what got you sidetracked?" he asked. All I could do is nod. Smiling, he sat down beside me. "Would you mind if I looked through with you? I'm already all unpacked, so after we're done I could help you." He offered.

"Hai. I'd like that." I smiled at him and he returned it. We sat on the floor of my room together looking through the album, laughing at things and just remembering everything we had gone through together. By the time we had finished looking at the pictures, I realized the obvious. I had fallen in love with Satoshi over the years. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, wondering if he felt the same way.

** **

**Normal POV**

After looking through the picture albums, Satoshi kept his promise and helped Kasumi unpack. Just an hour later, they were done.

"Does it meet your standards?" he teased. She gently punched his arm.

"Mou! Must you always try to argue with me?" he blushed. 

"Well, there's a reason for that…" Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked.

"This…" He leaned closer to her and gently kissed her lips. The only response she had for him was to stand still in shock. He pulled away and smiled at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Sorry about that… I shouldn't have…" he started for the door.

"Satoshi-kun…" she murmured. He stopped to look at her.

"Aishiteru Kasumi." With her still staring after him, he quietly closed the door and walked down to his room, wondering how things would be between them from now on.

Hm… so. Did ya like it? I was thinking of doing a few more chapters, but only if you guys want it. ^^ Tell me what you think! See ya later! Ja ne minna-san!

-Daidouji-san

_ _


	2. Cooking Disaster, Flashback and waaay to...

  
  
  
  


~**~ I don't own Pocket Monsters or the characters in them! If you'd like to sue me, too bad, I usually spend money the second I get it ^^; It never lasts too long with me for some odd reason… but if you'd like, I'll give ya the lint outta my jeans pocket! ^_~

  
  


Hey guys! I'm back!! Millions of thanks to STAR, A*MON, Justin Adams, Misty Wildflower, Che, TB, Ash's #1 Fan, kat, Mistery Grrl, rainflower and anyone else who reviewed after I wrote this for reviewing my story! I love getting reviews and emails from readers! ^^ It makes me feel special. I really didn't expect this fic to go over this well… And thanks for letting me know that I pretty much kept everyone in character! That was one of my biggest worries since I haven't seen much of the Japanese version and dunno if it's a bit different or not. And sooooo sorry for that huge space at the end! ^^; Didn't notice that… 

  
  


Oh! I've got a question for you guys! Does anyone know Takeshi and Kasumi's last names? (Japanese) I can't find them anywhere… Satoshi's is Tajiri right? 

Correct me if I'm wrong… 

Oh and one more… I know it'll probably sound stupid, but what does AAMRN, AAMR, and AAML mean? I've seen it around a lot and have no clue!! ^^; Thanks for putting up w/ my stupid questions…. ok, I'll shut up and get to the fic now! 

  
  
  
  


**A New Beginning…**

**Chapter Two**

  
  


Neither Kasumi nor Satoshi had gotten much sleep that night. Their minds were too filled of thoughts of each other to sleep. But somehow they both managed to get to sleep and wake up the next morning. Kasumi cautiously opened her door to find that Satoshi's was still closed. She sighed in relief and tiptoed down the hall with Togepi in her arms and went into the kitchen. She set Togepi down and started breakfast, noticing a note on the table. Leaving her cooking unattended for a moment, she walked over to the table to read the note.

  
  


**Kasumi & Satoshi,**

****

**Went to the store to get food and such. See ya later!**

  
  


**-Takeshi**

  
  


_Great._ She thought. _It's just Satoshi and me for a while… not that I mind. I just feel like an idiot around him right now. I mean, he kissed me and told me he loved me and all I could do is stare at him? I love him back, but why didn't I say anything in return? I'll tell him today. _Lost in her thought, she forgot about the food she was preparing. The sudden noise of the smoke detector made her jump. Realizing what it was, she ran over to the stove and groaned. Now she'd have to wait until Takeshi got home with more food. She had been cooking what they had gotten the day before just for breakfast, but that was burnt now. Sighing, she cleaned up the kitchen then sat down at the table. A moment later, she heard the sound of Satoshi's feet as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pikachu was on his shoulder as usual. He blushed when he saw her and she found her face red as well.

"What happened down here? Why's the smoke detector going off?" he asked, looking slightly worried. She laughed.

"Gomen… I was cooking breakfast and ignored it for about 10 minutes and it got burnt. We'll have to wait until Takeshi-san gets back to eat." He held back a laugh and nodded. Both were silent for a moment, perhaps thinking about the other night.

"Satoshi-kun?" Kasumi started, breaking the silence. He looked at her and patiently waited for her to continue.

"Kadaima! (sp?)" Takeshi's voice rang out. The two could hear the front door open as he came into the house. Kasumi sighed. It would have to wait until later. Satoshi sent her an apologetic look and went to help Takeshi bring the groceries in. Kasumi sat in her chair and watched Pikachu and Togepi check out their new surroundings. She chuckled to herself._ Those poor two… they're wondering what made their trainers loose their minds and move back into civilization._ Smiling, she recalled their decision they made about five months ago.

  
  
  
  


**Flash Back, 5 months ago… Masara Town, Satoshi's house**

  
  


****After Satoshi finally achieved his dream of being a Pokemon master, the three travelers and their Pokemon returned to Satoshi's home for a party that was being held there in his honor. After all the party, the three stayed up together to discuss their plans for the future. They had gotten too attached to one another to go separate ways, so they decided to buy a house together and try that out for a while. They only took Pikachu and Togepi with them and left the rest of their Pokemon at Satoshi's house.

"It's only temporary." Takeshi had reminded them. "If we decide that we like where we move, we'll come back and get the rest of the Pokemon. No sense in stressing all of them out." Satoshi and Kasumi nodded.

"Pikachu won't mind too much, as long as I'm there." Satoshi established. (gotta love my the synonyms thing that goes w/ Microsoft Word ^^)

"Same with Togepi." Kasumi agreed. 

  
  


**Present**

  
  


********Satoshi and Takeshi bringing the groceries into the kitchen awoke Kasumi from her reminiscing. She got up from her seat to help them. After the groceries had been put away, the three decided to get started on unpacking the rest of the house. Kasumi didn't have a chance to tell Satoshi during that time since Takeshi was constantly around. And she certainly didn't want him around when she told Satoshi. Takeshi on the underhand could tell that something was up between them. _They aren't arguing like they usually do. _ He thought. _In fact it seems that they're avoiding each other. _He chose to let them to figure it out on their own and leave them be. 

  
  


It took about four or five hours to finally unpack everything. Afterwards it was around eleven so they all decided to get some rest. Takeshi went to his room and Kasumi followed Satoshi to his. 

"Satoshi, I need to tell you some-" She was cut off when the doorbell rang. Sighing in exasperation, the two went to answer it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heh, heh! Will Kasumi ever get to tell Satoshi her feelings? Who's at the door? Find out next time!!! 

  
  


Gomen minna-san for doing that! I just HAD to…. Gomen! Please don't hunt me down… Anyway, I'm gonna take some time to describe the set-up of their house… maybe I can make a little outline for it, soo! Here goes!

  
  


**Satoshi, Kasumi, and Takeshi's House! (Togepi's and Pikachu's too)**

  
  


  
  


Well, that took me awhile, but now I know what I'm dealing with in the house! ^^ Anyways, I'm off! Keep R&Ring!! I love it! ^^ Ja ne minna-san! -DS


	3. Damn you Kenji!/Finally!

~**~ Neither Pocket Monsters nor the characters are mine! So back off! I have a killer attack cat I can sick on ya so :P!

Konichiwa again minna-san! Sorry for leaving off like that in chapter two. -_- The floor plans for the house took FOREVER! I hope they showed up ok… (is writing this before she posts ch.2) Also, it was such a pain to try to get rid of that damn big space at the end! Grr… I eventually took care of it though, so sorry for the first one. ^^; I hate working w/ this stupid program. 

Thanks to two more reviewers, the Iron Duke and Fire Angel! Thanks Iron Duke for telling me Kasumi-san's last name and the AAMRN things! It helped a lot! ^^

ANYWAYS! I really need to stop with the babbling at the beginning of my fics… ^^; Onward!

**A new Beginning**

******Chapter Three**

** **

** **

The two annoyed teenagers made their way down the stairs and to the front door. In the foyer, they slid off their slippers and slipped on their shoes. (Dunno if they actually do this… but for some odd reason in one of the episodes (3rd season I believe) Sakura from CCS does this… very weird. Why put on your shoes to answer the door?? Ahem… Stacey, just continue) Kasumi pulled open the door to find Kenji standing there grinning.

"AH!" she yelled, slamming the door in surprise. Satoshi jumped.

"Nani??!!" Kasumi recovered and Satoshi opened the door.

"AH!" he yelled, slamming it again. (Poor Kenji ^^;) Takeshi came out of his room.

"What are you two doing?" He came over and opened the door to reveal a slightly frazzled looking Kenji.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Satoshi and Kasumi laughed nervously.

"Nothing, gomen." Kasumi apologized. Satoshi stared at him curiously.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Well, I thought I'd come stay with you for a few days. Well, if that's alright with you." Kasumi shrugged. 

"Sure. We have an extra room anyway. Of course, there's nothing to sleep on in it, but we'll figure that out tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to bed. It's late and I'm tired." With that, Kasumi headed up the stairs and went to her room. _Well, now it'll have to wait until tomorrow. _She thought. Everyone else went to their rooms after Kenji had been given a few blankets and a pillow to sleep with and the house was soon quiet with the sound of four young people sleeping.

The next day Kasumi awoke, determined to actually tell Satoshi this time. But things didn't go quite as she expected. The second she stepped out of her room, the door to Kenji's opened also. Kenji stepped outside and looked at Kasumi nervously.

"Um, Kasumi-chan? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Kasumi sighed. She really needed to get to Satoshi as soon as she could.

"Sure, but make it quick alright? I really need to talk to Satoshi…-kun about something." He nodded and cleared his throat.

"The reason why I came here is… well, remember party at Satoshi's house a few months ago?" Kasumi nodded impatiently. She had no clue what he was getting at, but he needed to hurry…

"Well, after the party, well, I realized something." He paused to look at her. "I've been trying to get up the courage to come here and tell you, but now I finally have been able to…" Kasumi sighed impatiently. 

"Could you please-" 

"Kasumi-chan, I love you." He blurted, and then flushed. Kasumi almost fell over in shock.

"N-nani??!!" she stared at him with wide eyes.He smiled at her.

"Well?" he looked at her expectantly.

"I, Kenji-kun…" Getting the wrong impression, Kenji pulled her closer and moved to kiss her. At that moment, Satoshi chose to walk out of his room. He stared at the two in disbelief and shot Kenji a look of anger and Kasumi a look of hurt. Then he ran past them, down the stairs and out the door. Without a second thought to Kenji, Kasumi ran after him.

"Satoshi!! Wait! It's not what it looked like!" Kenji was left standing in the hallway staring after them. _Oh great, What'd I'd do? I should have known they…_

_ _

_ _

"SATOSHI!" Kasumi called, walking down the streets. _Damnit Kenji-kun! You screwed everything up!_ She thought angrily. Then she calmed down. _But it wasn't really his fault either. He didn't know. _She realized it was partly of three of their faults. Kenji for trying to kiss her, Satoshi for taking off without listening first and Kasumi for not just telling Satoshi her feelings. Now she definitely had to find him soon and tell him. _This time nothing BETTER go wrong! _After walking around for a while longer, she finally found Satoshi sitting on a bench in the park. She quietly walked over to him and sat down next to him. (Isn't there a better word for 'him'? I'm getting tired of using it all the time) He looked up at her, then looked away.

"What do you want?" 

"To explain to you and make things right between us." She told him. "Just listen to me, please." He nodded. "Arigatou. First off, there's nothing between me and Kenji-kun." At that Satoshi snorted.

"Then what were you doing in the hallway when I came out of my room?"

"I WAS on my way to tell you something, but he kinda got in my way and the next thing I know he's confessing his love to me!"

"And what do you think of him?" he asked.

"He's just a friend. I could never think of him as anything more. But Satoshi-kun?" he looked at her.

"Hai?"

"The… night you kissed me and told me you loved me… I'm sorry for not returning that right away. These past two days I've been trying to tell you, but we always got interrupted. Now that we're finally alone, I just want to tell you that I do love you." She smiled at him forcing him to smile back. "Do you still love me?"

"Hai, of course. How could I not?" Leaning closer, he kissed her and this time, she was expecting it and kissed him back. Finally their troubles had been worked out and they could finally enjoy their time together.

Konichiwa again minna-san! Whoa, that was weird…. Kenji and Kasumi… very scary… o.o ^^; Sorry, I needed some conflict for this story, and Kenji was just there, so yeah! Anyone want more? If so, I can write a few more chapters… if not, then this'll just be the last one. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this, or just read it! My reviewers are the reason I keep writing! Keep it up you guys! See ya again soon and thanks for tolerating my Pocket Monsters fic! I'll probably try to write more in this section since I'm kinda outta ideas for CCS ^^; Ja ne!

-Daidouji-san /Stacey


	4. The Hat Crisis!

~**~ I don't own Pocket Monsters

~**~ I don't own Pocket Monsters! I do own the situation the characters are put in in this fic though! (Although I also have the second Movie "Lugia Revelation" in Japanese) Not written for profit!

I'm baaaack! ^^ Sugoi, I'm going to be busy for the next month! I have marching band practice that just started Thursday and I'm cat sitting for my dad's friend and his wife. They're going to Tokyo for a month! His wife Linda is really cool and obsessed w/ Japan like me! I think I'll move in w/ them! j/k …

Oh and gomen for freaking you out w/ the Kasumi/Kenji thing Misty-san! ^^; It is really creepy! And everyone will also notice that I changed the chapter names (Ch.2, Ch.3, ect. Gets really boring after awhile) and fixed a few mistakes in chapters 1-3. Nothing major though. Just noticed a few grammar and spelling mistakes when I re-read them. Anyways! I'm doing the babbling thing again, so onward! Enjoy ^^

A new Beginning

Chapter Four

"Yawa Kasumi, you give me back my hat!" Satoshi's voice awoke the rest of the house. He heard a giggle from her room and pounded on the door. "Let me in!" Curious as to why he was making all the noise, Pikachu sleepily came out of his trainer's room.

"Pika? (Why all the noise?)" Satoshi looked down at his friend.

"She stole my hat!" Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"Pika-pi. (I'm sure.)"

"He just wants in her room." Takeshi commented, coming up the stairs. Satoshi's face turned bright red.

"No I don't!" he exclaimed. "I'll get you later Kasumi!" Glaring at the closed door, Pikachu and Takeshi, he went into his room and shut the door.

"He sure is grouchy in the morning."

"Pikachu. (Very.)"

Kasumi's Room 

****

****Kasumi triumphantly still had possession of Satoshi's hat and laughed to herself. 

"What's so special about this thing anyway?" she asked, looking it over. She shrugged. "Oh well. I'm going to take a shower now." She said to Togepi who was looking at her curiously. Smiling, she hugged her egg Pokemon and got up to leave her bedroom. Then she locked herself in one of the bathrooms, taking Satoshi's hat with her.

Hearing the door to Kasumi's room open, Satoshi jumped up and almost ran into the door, forgetting it was closed. He opened it and dashed into Kasumi's room. Puzzled, he looked around and realized that she wasn't there.

"Do you know where my hat is?" he asked Togepi.

"Brii! (Kasumi-mama has it.)" He sighed. Of course. 

"Where is she?"

"Toge! (In the shower!)" He nodded.

"Arigatou." Satoshi left Kasumi's room and went to bang on the door of the bathroom she was in. "You better give back my hat when you're done in there!"

"Satoshi-kun!" came Takeshi's stern voice from behind.

"AHH!" he jumped up. Takeshi crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him sharply. 

"First you're trying to get into her room. Now the bathroom while she's showering?! I have one thing to say to you…." Satoshi sweat-dropped.

"I-I can explain…" he begun. Takeshi cut him off.

"Keep up the good work!" Satoshi fell over.

"But that's not what I was-"

"Suuuure." Takeshi went back downstairs, leaving Satoshi staring at the closed door. __

_She'll be out in a few minutes._ He thought to himself. _I hope so anyways… _Turned out that she wasn't. Satoshi had sat/lain in every position possible outside the door. And she still was in there! Giving up for the moment, he went downstairs to get something to eat. Also at the table were Takeshi and Kenji who kept giving him sly grins and other weird looks.

"Um… okay." He commented, trying to ignore them. He was quite relieved when he heard thebathroom door open and dashed up the stairs, eager to escape Takeshi and Kenji. Kasumi heard him running up the stairs and quickly tried to escape into her room, but she wasn't fast enough. Just before she disappeared into her room, Satoshi grabbed her arm and went in with her. He shut and locked the door behind them.

"Now," he grinned. "You will give me back my hat." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Never!" She had his hat in her left hand and made sure to keep it out of his reach. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? Even if I tickle you?" She backed away from him.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would." She considered this for a moment and studied the hat.

"Why do you like this thing so much anyways?" she asked.

"Cause. I just do." 

"That's not a real answer. So if you want it come get it." She told him teasingly and stepped away.He chased her around the small room and tried to catch her, but missed every time.As she tried to dodge him, she tripped and fell to the floor, but kept her grip on the hat. Takeshi and Kenji looked up at the ceiling in surprise when they heard the big thump.

"Haha!" Satoshi exclaimed. Before Kasumi could get up, he had her pinned to the floor, her wrists in his hands and straddling her hips. "You can't get away now." Kasumi was laughing, and begging him to not tickle her. Putting both her wrists in one of his hands, he used the other to tickle her until she surrendered the hat. Letting go of her wrists he sat up, took his hat and placed it on his head.

"Hey! You're heavy you know!" she said, pushing him off her all the way. Not ready for it, he fell onto his back. 

"I am NOT!" Giggling, Kasumi offered him her hand and helped him sit up. 

"Why'd you take my hat in the first place?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Cause. I just did." 

"That's not a real answer." He told her, pushing her back onto the floor kissing her, leaving Takeshi and Kenji wondering just WHAT all the thuds from upstairs were all about…

Muahaha! ^^ That was a fun ending. This whole chapter was fun to write! I tried to put some humor into it, but if you didn't find it funny, that's okay. Hmm… now I need an idea for chapter five and I have NO clue just how I'm going to end this, so I'll just keep writing it until I find a way. ^^ It's a fun story to write! Muahah! I've got an idea for maybe chapter six, since it won't work for chapter five. Lol, I'm making NO sense what so ever so just ignore me or something… Thanks to Inu (one of the cats I'm watching, my idea for chapter six is based on these guys ^^) for sleeping on my lap purring as I wrote this! Meanie Ni-ko won't come out to see me though! -_- Anways… questions, comments, answers, ideas, flames, whatever, you can email them to me or review w/ them. Bai bai!!!

-Daidouji-san (DS)/ Stacey/ Evil (name given to me by Nicki…thanks Nicki, I love you too :P)


	5. A neighboring Greeting

~**~ Disclaimer- I don't own Pocket Monsters

~**~ Disclaimer- I don't own Pocket Monsters! But!! I did put a lot of time and effort into the following names and characters, so please don't take them…. Here's the list…

Jiki Family (Raiho and Ikoi)

Tsumori Family (Kyuka and Shiyo)

Tamotsu Family (Shueki, Arechi, Sakasu, Daiya, Kiyosa, and Motsu.)

Kudaru Family (Esa, Yoku, and Zume)

Shosai Family (Mawari, Sanso, Teki, Otogi, and Roshu)

Arigatou!!

Konichiwa again minna-san! In case you're wondering about those names up there, don't worry, you'll understand once you read. @.@ my eyes are all swirly-like after searching my little Japanese dictionary for some names that I liked or thought sounded interesting… or humorous in a way. Just please don't ask me to translate them. X.x I'll never remember. I mixed up a bunch of stuff… Anyway, here's chapter five! Enjoy! Oh, and Thank you sooo much for reviewing every chapter Misty-san! It's wonderful. ^^

A new Beginning

Chapter Five

"I'll never tell!" Satoshi exclaimed, plugging his ears. Takeshi and Kenji still tried to get it out of him, while Kasumi sat at the kitchen table and listened to the three of them. Ever since the two had come downstairs, Satoshi with his reclaimed hat, they hadn't heard the end of their friend's questioning.

"Just tell us what the thudding noises from upstairs were!!" Kenji exclaimed loudly. Too loudly. In fact, the kids playing across the street could hear him. They stopped to stare at the four teens. 

"Um... heh heh…" Kasumi didn't have anything better to say as she closed the window and pulled down the shade. She turned to face the three boys. "You know… we're not out in the middle of nowhere anymore and you can't just be as loud as you want." They all nodded.

"Hai, Kasumi-sama."

Later that day… 

Takeshi and Kenji had gone into town to do a little exploring, while Kasumi and Satoshi stayed at home and watched TV. Kasumi had fallen asleep with her head in Satoshi's lap when the doorbell rang. He sighed. Figures. He moved Kasumi gently, trying not to wake her up. Reluctantly, he went over to answer the door. Standing at the door was a woman he had never seen before.

"Konichiwa." She said, bowing slightly. He bowed back, a little confused as to why she was there.

"Konichiwa." He responded. The woman smiled. 

"I'm Tsumori Kyuka from across the street. I noticed you guys moving in earlier this week, but decided to wait a few days until I introduced myself." Satoshi nodded. "And I also wanted to invite you guys to a neighborhood get together around one in the afternoon tomorrow." Satoshi nodded again.

"Ok. We'll come. By the way, my name's Tajiri Satoshi."

"Nice to meet you Satoshi-kun. See you tomorrow!"

"Hai."

Next Day 

** **

****"I'm so glad to get to meet some new people!" Kasumi exclaimed. Satoshi smiled at her eagerness. The four of them finished getting ready and then stepped out the door.

"Stay here Pikachu, Togepi." Satoshi said as he shut the door. They then headed across the street where quite a few people were. Kyuka recognized Satoshi and waved them over.

"Hey Satoshi-kun!" She smiled at the other three. "Konichiwa! I haven't met you three yet. What are your names?"

"I'm Kasumi."

"I'm Kenji."

"And I, beautiful Miss, am Takeshi." Kyuka chuckled.

"That's _Mrs_. Come on, I'll introduce everyone else." She led them over to the picnic table and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "These are our new neighbors Satoshi, Kasumi, Kenji, and Takeshi." She pointed out each teen to the crowd. "Why don't we all take turns and introduce ourselves. As you know by now, I'm Tsumori Kyuka. And that is my husband Shiyo." She pointed to a man in the crowd who waved.

"I'm Jiki Raiho." A man spoke. "This is my 9-year-old son Ikoi." He said motioning to the boy next to him. The other families introduced themselves and they finally knew all their neighbors. The Tsumori's lived across the street and the Jiki's lived across the street to the left. Across the street to the right lived the Tamotsu Family, which contained Arechi, his wife Shueki, their 11-year-old daughter Sakasu, their 13-year-old daughter Daiya, their 4-year-old daughter Kiyosa and their 8-year-old son Motsu. The people who lived in the house to their right was Shosai Mawari, her 3-year-old son Sanso, her 8-year-old son Teki, her 12-year-old son Otogi, and her 16-year-old son Roshu. And to their left lived Kudaru Yoku, his wife Esa and their 11-year-old daughter Zume.(YIKES! I'm glad that's over! ^^;;)The four of them were given a friendly greeting and they soon felt comfortable being around them. The only person Satoshi disliked was Roshu who kept looking at Kasumi in ways he didn't like. He decided to keep an eye on the boy.

"Something wrong?" Kasumi asked, putting her arms around him from behind. 

"Iie." He said, not taking his glare off Roshu. Kasumi rested her chin on his shoulder, followed his gaze and laughed.

"Jealous?" he turned to look at her.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" he inquired.

"Well, its not that hard to figure out why you're shooting death glares at Roshu-kun." He glared more.

"He keeps looking at you weirdly and I don't like it." She laughed again and hugged him.

"Oi Kasumi-chan! Come her for a minute!!" Kyuka called.

"Hai!" Kasumi replied to her. She kissed Satoshi's cheek and withdrew her arms. "Don't worry about him. It's you I love. Nothing can change that." Giving him one last hug, she went to see what Kyuka wanted.

^^ Yay! I got what I wanted accomplished in this chapter!! Absolute babble and some S&K mush. ^^ And I'm sorta working on chapter six… not sure what's going to go on in it yet…. Right now its just a lot of Kasumi and Satoshi mush. ^^;Well, I need to get to sleep before the damn coyotes come out and howl all night…. Colorado sucks sometimes! See ya soon! Ja ne!

-Daidouji-san

** **

****


	6. An unwanted Visitor

^^ Konichiwa minna-san! It's time for more author's notes! (Like you need more) First off…. I have NO clue where I'm going with this story…. I'm just writing it as I go along. I don't want to end it the way a lot of stories end, so I'm trying to find a creative way. ^^; So bear with me for now while I write on and on and on and on… I have written 3 chapter 6's…. and this is the one I like the best. Let's see where I go from here.

A new Beginning

Chapter Six

"Satoshi." A familiar female voice called to him. He moaned and rolled over. "Mou! Satoshi!" the voice called again. Keeping his eyes closed, he turned over onto his back. 

"Go away."

"Iie." He was aware of someone climbing on his stomach and kissing the tip of his nose. He turned his head away and heard giggling.

"Leave me alone."

"You're _going _to get up." The someone said, placing soft kisses down his neck. He laughed.

"Kasumi, that tickles." He said, opening his eyes to look at her. She giggled.

"Good. It's supposed to get you up."

"I'm not getting up." He protested. Satoshi rolled over onto his side, taking Kasumi with him. She was now on her side facing him, and was trapped under his arm.

"Oi! Let me up."

"Iie." He closed his eyes. "Take a nap with me onegai." She smiled and cuddled up close next to him.

"Alright."

Later 

Kasumi and Satoshi came down the stairs yawing. Takeshi and Kenji gave them suspicious looks.

"WHAT?!" Satoshi demanded. Kasumi sweat dropped.

"It's not what it looks like." She said.

"Hmph… give us a little more credit than that." Satoshi grumbled. He then noticed the fifth person in the room and glared at him. Roshu glared back. Kasumi rolled her eyes and gently whacked the back of her boyfriend's head.

"Be nice." He growled, but backed off when he caught sight of the look Kasumi sent him.

"Konichiwa Roshu-kun." She greeted him with a bow. He returned the greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked of him. Roshu grinned at Kasumi.

"Just came by as a neighborly greeting. And to see how the lovely Kasumi is today."

"That's Kasumi-_san _to you." Satoshi snapped, walking out of the room.

"Satoshi!" she gave Roshu an apologetic smile and chased after Satoshi. 

Living Room 

** **

****"What's wrong?" she asked Satoshi as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Him." Was the flat reply. She shook her head and pulled him into a hug.

"He's just being nice." He snorted.

"Yeah, to you. Only because he wants something." She laughed and pushed him onto his back.

"He won't do anything to me." She told him.

"If you say so Kasu-" he was cut off by her mouth covering his. "Mmmmi." He pulled his arms around her tighter and explored her mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm.. Satoshi."

"Ahem."A new voice broke in. The both jumped, causing Kasumi to bite Satoshi's tongue.

"Ouch!" he complained.

"Gomen." The both sat up to glare at their interrupter. Or interrupters.

"Get a room." Kenji said with a grin. Kasumi stuck her tongue out at them.

"We _had _one until you guys came along."

"Hmm… what was that earlier? Something about giving you two a little more credit?" Takeshi teased.

"It was just a kiss." Satoshi claimed.

"Yeah, a rather hot and heavy one if you ask me." Kenji commented.

"Hmph. That was nothing. Ne Satoshi?" she looked at him with a grin. He blushed and nodded. Roshu didn't say anything, but just watched. The look he gave Satoshi was unreadable.

"Well, I've got to go now." He announced, walking towards the door. He slipped on his shoes and walked out. Satoshi's eyes followed him the whole way, his expression suspicious.

"Satoshi?" he looked back at Kasumi and realized that she had been talking to him for a few minutes.

"Hmm? Gomen, I wasn't listening." She gave him a concerned look.

"You okay?"

"Hai. I'm fine."

Muahahah! What's up with Roshu? Maybe you'll find out in chapter 7…. Maybe not… That did not end the way I wanted it to. Even re-writing it 3 times, it's still a mess. Oh well, there's A LOT of Kasumi x Satoshi stuff in this. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about it being so short… well, any suggestions, I'd be glad to use. Hmm… ~goes off to ponder about ending the story and writing chapter 7~ Ja ne

-Daidouji-san


	7. Back to normal Life (FINALLY!! It's over...

Okay guys, here's the last chapter… I think… I hope

Okay guys, here's the last chapter… I think… I _hope. _'~' I've been slowly driving myself insane trying to come up with this chapter and think of a way to end it… For 3 days, I continuously thought of ideas for it, only to tear about 20 pages into shreds. ^^; (In fact, I wrote some of this at the pool!) If it sucks PLEASE tell me so and don't be nice about it either. I'll rewrite it if you don't like it. So without further ado, Chapter 7!

A new Beginning

Chapter Seven

"Pika! (ouch!)" Satoshi awoke from his dream and realized that he had kicked Pikachu and not Roshu. Damn.

"Gomen! I was dreaming…" he didn't finish his thought because he realized something had a hold of him. _What the… Oh yeah. _Now he remembered. Kasumi had wanted to sleep in his room with him the night before. Smiling, he turned over to face her and absently stroked her cheek. _She looks like an angel when she sleeps. _He thought. Pikachu noticed the far-off goofy grin on his trainer's face and sighed. He was hopeless.

"Hey Satoshi!" Takeshi called, opening his door a bit. "Time to get up!" Uh-oh… next he would go to Kasumi's room…

"Hey Kasumi-chan…" he heard Takeshi say as he opened the door to her room. "Ahh! Satoshi-kun!" he yelled, running into his room. "Kasumi-chan's missing!"

"No she's not." He replied calmly. He gently removed her arms from around his waist and sat up. He watched Takeshi's eyes go wide (hmm… has anyone EVER seen his eyes?) and a grin spread across his face.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" he called as Takeshi ran down the stairs. Damn. Now he would tell Kenji and they'd never hear the end of this. Sighing, he gently shook Kasumi to wake her up.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. He smiled.

"Takeshi says its time to get up." Her eyes opened wider.

"Oh no! Did he…?" 

"Hai… now he's off to tell Kenji." He replied with a laugh.

"NANI?" she jumped up and ran down the stairs. Satoshi followed with interest.

Threatening Takeshi… 

** **

****Turned out Takeshi hadn't gotten to tell Kenji about what he saw because Kasumi had gotten to him first. Kasumi and Satoshi were sure he wasn't willing to share. Maybe it was because he was just a nice guy. Or maybe it was Kasumi's threat to knock him into the next universe and put him in a full body cast. Hmm. Either way, their secret was safe.

Present 

** **

****Kasumi was at home by herself. The three boys had gone to some place she didn't want to go, so she stayed home. (HELP! I don't know where they went… the only suggestions I got from Nicki and Kayla was a strip bar, but that's not gonna work here… I still need Satoshi alive.^^;) 

"I cant' believe he wanted me to go with them." she said to Togepi and Pikachu.

"Pii, Pikachu! (Satoshi doesn't get stuff like that)" She laughed.

"Obviously." She spent the next few hours watching TV and picking up around the house. She was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Those idiots." She said to herself on the way to the door. "Forgot their keys." She slipped off her slippers and put on her shoes. "How badly do you want in the house Satoshi? Hmm?" she teased through the door. Getting no answer and frowning, she opened the door and blushed when she saw who it was.

"Roshu-kun! Gomen, I thought you were Satoshi-tachi…" he smiled at her.

"It's okay. I kinda like the idea of you thinking of me as your boyfriend." Not knowing how to answer, she just stared blankly at him. "Gomen, just forget I said that. May I come in?"

"Sure." She replied, moving aside. He walked in the door and slipped off his shoes, and Kasumi did the same, putting her slippers back on. She pointed him to the living room and he sat down in one of the chairs. "Would you like something to drink?" she offered. 

"Why not?" he said with a smile.

"I'll go make some tea." She replied. As she disappeared into the kitchen, she could feel his smile follow her. _Creepy._ She thought. Pikachu came with her into the kitchen.

"Pika pi! (I don't like this guy!)" The creature told her, jumping onto the counter.

"It's fine Pikachu. You worry too much about him, just like Satoshi." Fifteen minutes later, she brought two cups of tea into the living room. "Here you go." She said as she handed one to him.

"Arigatou." He took a sip and set it down. He took her cup from her and sat it down next to his. Then he seized her hand in his and stood up to face her.

"So why _are_ you dating a looser like Satoshi?" I mean, it's an insult to a beautiful girl like you."

"_LOOSER?_" she exclaimed.

"Just the facts babe." He said with a grin.

_I wonder what Kasumi's been up to all this time? _Satoshi asked himself as the three walked up to the door. He opened the door and stepped into the foyer, taking off his shoes and putting on his slippers.

"Tadaima!" he called. He became concerned when he got no response. "Kasumi?" Hearing voices in the living room, he walked in just in time to see Roshu's fist connect with Kasumi's jaw. She yelped in pain and fell to the floor from the force of his blow. Without thinking, he ran over to him and punched him three times in the face, not caring where. Roshu sank to the ground holding his nose.

"You asshole!" she spat, kneeling down next to Kasumi. "Kasumi? You okay?" Her eyes were filled with tears and she nodded weakly. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Takeshi and Kenji watched from the doorway in surprise. Satoshi carefully picked up Kasumi and handed her to Takeshi.

"Take care of her for a moment." He instructed. Roshu soon found himself being roughly thrown out the front door.

"You'll regret that!" Roshu yelled as the door slammed shut. Satoshi went back into the living room and saw that Takeshi had laid Kasumi out on the couch and was examining her jaw.

"I'm… fine." She protested. Upon seeing Satoshi, she started to cry and reach out to him. He went over to her and took her in his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Gomen, I should have listened to you…"

"It's alright." He replied.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun, we should take her to a hospital… her jaw could be cracked or broken." Takeshi interrupted. Satoshi nodded.

At the hospital 

Satoshi sat in the waiting room with Takeshi and Kenji as the doctor looked at Kasumi.

"Damnit." He cursed. " I shouldn't have left her alone."

"It's not your fault." Kenji told him.

"Excuse me." A VERY familiar voice called. "I'm looking for a Tajiri Satoshi." Three heads turned towards the source of the voice to find that it belonged to Officer Junsa. Takeshi immediately fell into his "pretty girl trance."

"That would be me!" he called. Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Actually, that's me." He announced. Junsa turned her attention to him.

"Young man. Do you know how much trouble you're in? A boy about your age came in here with two black eyes and a broken nose. He says you just hit him for no reason." Just then Kasumi and the doctor entered the room.

"What's going on?" Kasumi looked around the room with concern.

"Junsa-san." Satoshi spoke up. "I didn't hit him for no reason. He hit Kasumi and I reacted without thinking." Junsa crossed her arms.

"Well that certainly changes things." Satoshi turned his attention back to Kasumi.

"Is she okay?" he asked the doctor.

"Hai, she just has a very bad bruise. She's lucky her jaw's not broken." Satoshi nodded and hugged Kasumi.

"You're off the hook." Junsa said to him and walked out of the room.

"Arigatou."

Three Months Later… Masara Town 

** **

****"Hey there." Kasumi said to Satoshi as she sat next to him on his front porch. He turned to smile at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Satoshi spoke.

"I was thinking…"

"That's unusual." She teased. He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. "Gomen. Hai?"

"Maybe normal life isn't for us. For me anyways. I'd really like to go back to traveling again. Would you come with me?"

"Satoshi no baka. Of course I'm coming with you." He grinned. 

"Think we can not tell Takeshi and just go off by ourselves?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think so pal."

"Damn." She just laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on. Let's go tell him. Then we've got some packing to do!"

"You sure we can't be by ourselves?" He found himself being shoved into the bush and then locked out of his own house.

~blink blink blink, then comes out of trance and falls to knees~ IT'S DONE!!!!! IT'S DONE!!!!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! LOL, I've been forcing myself to write this and it's finally over! YAY! Not that I didn't enjoy writing this, I really did, but I kept getting stuck in this chapter. ^^ Hope you liked and thank you sooooooo much for your reviews!! Especially you Misty-san! (yes, you Misty Wildflower! ^^;) See ya next time!

-Daidouji-san

****


End file.
